


Pretty Lights and Handjobs at Night

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [19]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frank jerks Gerard off, Gerard is a bit of a Dom here, Gerard jerks Frank off, Handjobs outside, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Masturbation outside, Outdoor Sex, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, handjob, handjobs, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard in his attempt at being adorable and spending time with his boyfriend, gives and recieved a handjob outside in front of his car. win-win?</p>
<p>Original Prompt// Day 19: Outdoors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lights and Handjobs at Night

**Author's Note:**

> There's no daddy kink here (shocking I know) so enjoy! It's just a handjob lol

Gerard and Frank have been dating for a couple months and Gerard wanted to give him and Frank a little bit of personal time. He and Frank had always had a physical relationship. Around the first couple of days of their relationship they had already kissed. Sex of course came quickly after that, which wasn't a surprise to either of them, but they never really had a proper date. 

Today was the day Gerard wanted to change that. Frank was there blindfolded in the car wondering where Gerard was taking him. The music was playing Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra; that was their song. They both worked at a local record store and at some point when this song was playing, they had confessed their love for each other. The thought of their first interaction with each other always warmed their hearts. 

It had been over thirty minutes that they were in the car and Frank was getting bored, constantly asking Gerard where they were going and why was it taking so long but only shushed each time he asked. Frank's mind began to wander to the first time they fucked - or 'made love' as Gerard would often say. Gerard always took sex so seriously, because there was a point in his life where he considered himself a slut. He would just go to random bars and fuck whatever guy that was willing and he never, ever wanted to be that way again. Frank didn't mind his caring nature about it.

Fuck. Frank honestly didn't care what Gerard called it because sex with Gerard was just perfect. Frank loved the way Gerard could make him feel both pleasure and love at the same time, and give him so much of it. The constant praising when they made love, the constant kisses and sweet words after. Hell, Gerard made anything enjoyable especially sex.

The thought of sex with Gerard was just enough to make Frank ache in his jeans. He was always so needy for Gerard. He just loved his touch. His everything. He loved Gerard. Frank could already feel his hard on grow, and he quickly folded his hands in his lap the urge to press down slightly was becoming too much to resist. 

Falling into temptation, he gently pushed down and let a soft tortured groan escape his throat. He couldn't see Gerard's face because of the god damn blindfold, so he didn't know whether he heard it or not. But Gerard did. And he loved it. Not only did Frank love having sex with Gerard, Gerard loved it as well. Frank was always so submissive and that just turned Gerard on.

Frank always sounded so hot when they were making love. His moans were permanently embedded into Gerard's mind and he always had them and the images of Frank, his head thrown back, aching, needy and sweaty just for Gerard. Frank always turned Gerard on, especially with the sounds he could make. 

"Fuck Frank, I try being cute and shit for once and you get a boner." Gerard teased smirking to himself. Frank let out a huff and crossed his arms. "Gerard I'm bored and my mind wanders when I'm bored." He whined. 

Frank heard the car stop and his heart picked up. He heard Gerard sigh and the car door open. Once he felt the pair of arms on his shoulders helping him out of the car and guiding him as he walked, his breathing quickened. 

Gerard stopped Frank a good 10 feet away from the edge of the cliff. Removing his blindfold. 

Frank gasped at the beautiful sight he was met with. The place they were at overlooked the whole town. The way the lights melded together and sparkled in Frank's hazel eyes made Gerard blush slightly. 

"G-Gerard. It's so beautiful!" Frank squealed, feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him slightly. 

"Just like you baby." Gerard whispered in his ear, kissing just underneathe his hair line. Frank was smiling the hardest he's ever smiled in a while. Gerard's compliments always made him feel so good. 

Frank turned around and smiled at Gerard. "I love you so much Gerard. You don't even know." The older man sighed and pulled Frank in for a hug. "I love you too baby." He added pulling back from the hug and cupping Franks face gently, his thumb running over the soft skin of his cheek, simply gazing softly in the beautiful eyes of his boyfriend. 

Gerard pressed their lips together both men groaning softly into each others mouths as their lips moved in sync. The feeling of kissing Frank was always so exhilarating. The feeling of his chapped, cigarette tasting lips made Gerard's knees weak. Frank tilted his head to the side, biting Gerards lip lighting, a groan emitting from the other man. 

"F-Frankie," Gerard panted "You're literally the prettiest man I've ever seen. I love you." Gerard was gazing his boyfriend up and down as he saw Frank's eyes glaze over with need, Frank panted out a quick 'I love you more' before grabbing Gerard's hand and pressing it against the growing bulge in his pants. Gerard's kisses had really effected him. 

"W-Want me to touch you?" Gerard whispered huskily in Frank's ear gripping Frank through his jeans, eliciting a loud moan from the other man. Frank would've never thought a hand could feel so good - that is until he met Gerard. 

"Out here?" Frank asked looking around for any other people that might be out here. Frank was way too shy to fuck outside, but a handjob he might be okay with. 

"I can make you feel real good baby." Gerard panted out gripping him even harder. Frank giggled a bit causing Gerard to shoot him a questioning glare. 

"What happened to being all 'cute and shit'? Hmm?" Frank mocked, smirking to himself. "Oh, I can not give you a handjob and we can just sit here in front of the car." Gerard retorted smiling back at his boyfriend. 

"Fuck you." Frank mumbled grinding his erection softly on Gerard's leg, the simple contact feeling entirely too good for his own health. Both men moaned softly, rubbing their clothed erections together as Gerard sat down in front of the car with Frank laying down next to him. 

Gerard palmed Frank softly through his pants causing the smaller man to thrust his hips up gently, a whine passing his lips that already sounded wrecked and desperate even though Gerard hadn't properly touched him yet. Frank just loved the feeling of Gerard's hand. The way his long artist finger would wrap around him and apply just enough pressure to have Frank in desperate need of the older man to squirm and beg for more. 

Gerard finally slipped his hands down Frank's pants and felt his own erection harden at the feeling of Frank's pulsating length in the palm of his hand. Gerard began stroking Frank rough and fast, wasting no time in getting into the swing of things. Frank was a writhing mess, pleasure thrumming in his veins as a light sheen of sweat was appearing on his forehead. The sensation of the ache in Gerard's jeans was becoming too much and before he could stop himself, he began to palm at his own erection. 

"Fuck Frank, you're so beautiful like that. The way your body looks like this, your face; totally blissed out, god you're so beautiful.." Gerard panted out, his voice getting slightly more desperate at the end as both his hands were working their erections furiously. 

"Just so fucking pretty, fuck - I'm gonna come. Are you close babydoll?" Gerard managed to choke out, the feeling of his release building up becoming a little too much for him to handle. Just looking at Frank was honestly enough to get Gerard off, but now he has this whole beautiful view of his man, blissed out and laying up against the car, his elbow in the grass and his hips pushed up just slightly. 

"Yeah - Fuck Gerard. God your hand just feels so good.. So good." Frank moaned out. His orgasm was so close he just needed a little more. Gerard was too busy snapping his hips up into his own hand to see Frank trying to pull him into a kiss. 

"Gerard!" Frank called, too close right now to play around anymore. "What baby what?" Gerard said looking at Frank with his pupils blown and hair sticking to his face. Frank pulled their lips together and replaced Gerard's hand with his own, furiously pumping Gerard's cock. 

Both men were honestly in heaven at this moment. Their orgasms rapidly approaching as the both threw their heads back, moaning at the top of their lungs. Frank came first, moaning like hell as Gerard milked his cock throughout his orgasm. Gerard couldn't hold it in anymore, he came so hard his vision whited out on the sides. His back arched off the grass and he moaned with his head thrown back. Frank stared in awe at how beautiful his boyfriend looked at this moment. 

"You know, you're pretty hot when you come." Frank giggled slightly, taking off his hoodie and using it to clean up their mess before tossing it in the back of the car. They made it back to the front of the car and just stared at the city together. Both men growing tired already as they stared at the pretty lights, their hands laced together and heads connected. 

I guess you could count this as a proper date. 


End file.
